The present invention relates generally to light pipes and, more particularly, to a light pipe having an optical concentrator.
Current lighting applications such as automobile interior ambient lighting use a light pipe with a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED). Surface mount LEDs tend to have a wide projection angle. For example, an LED may emit light generally along an optical axis extending away from the LED. The light may be bounded by a cone extending away from the LED. The cone is bounded by a viewing angle in one or more planes that extend through the optical axis. For example, the optical axis may be located within the plane(s) in which the viewing angle of the light is measured. The viewing angle can represent the widest distribution of the light emitted by the LED.
Some known LEDs emit light in relatively large viewing angles. In LEDs that are coupled with one of the ends of a light pipe, the large viewing angles may be sufficiently large that a significant portion of the light emitted by the LEDs does not enter into the end of the light pipe. Instead, this portion of the light exits into the surrounding atmosphere.
Optical concentrators are available that comprise lenses having various shaped surfaces to collect or collimate and focus light from a light source. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,557 provides a beam-forming lens of generally conical shape made of transparent material. The lens has a cylindrical symmetry about the axis of rotation that forms the optical axis of the output beam. The lens includes a generally cylindrical internal cavity in which a light source is placed. The sidewall of the cylindrical cavity refracts light away from the optical axis, while the end wall of the cylindrical cavity refracts light toward the optical axis. The sideways going light strikes the curved outer wall of the lens and is reflected forwardly toward the exit face. The forward going light is collimated by a bulge on the upper surface of the lens. The exit face of the lens is either planar or convex. This lens is limited to a light source placed within a cavity to collimate the light rays transmitted from the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,543 discloses another lens assembly for use with various light emitting sources. The lens assembly includes a central section and an outer section. The central section is radially centered on an optical axis. The outer section radially surrounds the central section and is centered on the optical axis. The outer section has a generally rotated parabolic shaped outer wall, an inner wall that abuts the central section, and a slanted front surface that extends between the inner wall and the outer wall. However, the lens assembly requires the formation of shapes or surfaces on the light exit end to provide the required light collimating.
A need exists for a light pipe assembly that focuses or collimates light generated by a light source such that the amount of light entering a light pipe from the light source is increased and that degradation of the light as the light travels along the light pipe is reduced.